


That's My Cousin...

by Rubyya



Category: Blue Skies And Forget-Me-Nots (Webcomic), Pot of Gold (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: John and Julia look similar, are they somehow related?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Julia Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> I had way more fun with this than I should've had. I have no regrets.

“You play D&D?” Tia asked, taking another mouthful of her salad.

“Huh?” was John’s muffled response through a mouthful of food.

“You play D&D, right?” Tia repeated, pointing at John’s Nat One shirt.

“Oh. Yeah,” John laughed awkwardly, “I do play a bit.”

“And?” Tia prompted, looking more interested in her salad then whatever John might say.

“Well, it all started when I was ten. You see, I have a cousin, her name’s Julia. She was the same age as me, and, well, every kid has a make believe phase. That was ours. We’d run around on adventures through different universes. The end of every adventure would always be Aunt E having to come save us and give us a lecture.

"I don’t remember why but we probably managed to make a mess with the worlds we thought up. The last time I saw her was when I was ten. We both said goodbye like normal and I waited for her to come back but she never did. I didn’t have any way to contact her besides bugging my parents. By the time I started sixth grade and middle school I had lost hope for ever seeing her again. I was hanging around after school one day when I passed by the D&D clubroom.

"The sounds I heard reminded me of the time I had spent with Julia. I went to see what it was and ended up joining. I’ve been playing ever since. It’s amazing how absorbed you can get into the world when you play. It doesn’t feel the same as when I played with Julia though. I still don’t know where she is, but wherever it is I hope she’s doing well.”

“Cool,” Tia said, staring at her phone.


	2. John Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in a little AU where Julia and Aro spend a little more time in Julia's house before Aro forgets and they talk a bit.

“Who’s this?” Aro asked, holding a picture of a six year old Julia with someone who could be her twin next to her.

“That’s me and my cousin John!” Julia exclaimed, “I haven’t seen him since I was ten.”

“What happened?” Aro asked, handing the picture to Julia who stared fondly at the picture.

“Well, I didn’t have as good a grasp on my powers then as I do now.”

“What do you mean you have a good grasp on your powers?”

Julia stuck her tongue out at Aro as she continued, “Me and John would constantly fall into all these different places and E would have to come save us. John thought it was just the coolest thing and I of course had fun impressing him with the places we would go. E was not impressed and after an accident I wasn’t allowed to go back to see John in case something like that happened again.”

”Accident? What was so bad that you could never see him again, even now?”

“I...I’d rather not relive it,” Julia muttered, suddenly apprehensive.

“Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Aro said, trying to cheer up Julia.

“Yeah, but we had to leave and I haven’t seen him since,” Julia said, wiping tears from her eyes.

“You haven’t tried to see him now, with your better ability to control the portals?”

“I don’t have any way to contact him. We were ten when we last saw each other, it’s not like we had phones, and E won’t tell me any way to contact him,” Julia said, putting the picture back on the shelf, “Maybe one day I’ll find him again.”

“Just like Mia,” Aro muttered to himself.


End file.
